masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Javik/Unique dialogue
On occasion, when Javik is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Javik will voice his opinions. *If EDI is brought as a squad member for Priority: Eden Prime, after Javik awoke and got enough of his bearings, he'd chide at the presence of a synthetic and call it a bad beginning. He otherwise identifies the other squadmates by race, noting them as primitives. *When approached by Shepard in his quarters and prompted to speak, Javik will sometimes state: "Your 'Joker' pilot insists I call myself 'Prothy the Prothean.' I insisted he allow me to throw him out the airlock." *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation, if Shepard didn't previously release David from Project Overlord so David can vouch for Shepard, then the only way to get Octavia to lower her shield is to either contact Kahlee Sanders or ask a squadmate to destroy the shield. If Shepard chooses to ask a squadmate to destroy the shield, and Javik is the one Shepard asks, he will say, "This is beneath me" in disgust irritated by the two students' reluctance who are holding out, and will destroy the shield with great prejudice. (Interestingly, Shepard will not refer to Javik by name unlike other squadmates in the same scenario.) *Javik will comment on enjoyment in conversing with Garrus because of his formidable knowledge of war, though he would be an even better marksman if he had four eyes. *Javik asks how can everyone see with only two eyes and remarks that evolution has taken a strange turn in this cycle. *On Priority: Sur'Kesh: **While talking with Urdnot Wrex, Javik will comment that salarian liver used to be a delicacy in his cycle. **During the same conversation with Wrex, if Shepard questions Wrex about the non-fertile females, Wrex will explain that the krogan used those females as a decoy to draw their enemies away from the females who were in fact fertile. Shepard can say that that's a harsh way to treat one's women; Wrex will respond that the females suggested it. At this point Javik will comment, "Your females are wise." **If Wrex was killed on Virmire and replaced with Urdnot Wreav, Javik will chastise Wreav's assumptions that the krogan will defeat the Reapers singlehandedly, believing that they are overconfident. When Wreav asks what Javik is supposed to be, he states that he is Prothean. Wreav will then say, "Really? And how many of you are left?" which Javik replies, "Enough to kill you." **If Major Kirrahe survived Mass Effect, he will ask Shepard if Javik is a modified turian or drell. Javik will speak plainly that he is Prothean, which Kirrahe is slow to grasp until Javik says it a second time. **Javik repeatedly comments that he finds Mordin's idiosyncratic method of speaking puzzling. **When the fertile female krogan "Eve" asks if Shepard is here to kill her, Javik explains "That would serve no tactical purpose." *After Priority: Sur'Kesh, Javik will have the following dialogue: **Javik recalls that salarians use to lick their own eyes and remarks how far they have come. **Javik asks why Cerberus would oppose Shepard. He states that they will bleed like everyone else when the Reapers are not stopped. **While Mordin is on board, prompting Javik to speak will reveal that Mordin asked if he could dissect Javik. Javik agreed, but on the condition that Mordin must first defeat him in personal combat. Mordin's reply was "Problematic," then he left the room. Javik admits that he doesn't understand him. **Javik mentions that Urdnot Wrex offered him a job, and that when he was tired of the "life of luxury on the Normandy", Wrex would give him something real to shoot at. *On Attican Traverse: Krogan Team: **In the Kodiak, Javik mentions the Protheans used Rachni (who were just animals in their cycle) as living weapons by turning them loose on planets. Eventually, the Rachni went out of control and the Protheans had to burn two hundred planets and were under the impression the Rachni were extinct. **When meeting Grunt at the beginning of the mission Javik listens to Grunt for a few moments and comments that Grunt is the one who had the Port Cargo area before him. He advises that not get excited, for the rachni were a formidable foe, even in his time. Grunt looks inquiringly at Shepard, who promises to tell Grunt later. *After Tuchanka: Turian Platoon, Javik will comment on Lieutenant Victus' disastrous mission. He states had Victus been under his command, he would've marooned him in the desert, buried him up to his neck in sand and let the wildlife feast on his eyes. And if Victus survived all that, Javik would have rewarded him by shooting him in the head. He declares that good soldiers are precious resources and the stupidity of one should not allowed to jeopardize the lives of the others. *Javik states that Tuchanka was not always a wasteland, but once had lush jungles and forests. But the krogan didn't need the Reapers to destroy it, as they did it themselves. He dismisses the krogan as a foolish race. *When Javik and James are brought on Priority: The Citadel II, James, when Phantoms appear, will say: "I just gotta say... Swords? Seriously?" To which Javik will answer: "Do not fear the weapon but the person who wields it" James Replies: "That's what I love about you buggy. You're like Sun Tzu, but with more eyes." *After Priority: The Citadel II, Javik will have the following dialogue: **Javik states that traitors are the worst form of enemy. He explains that in his cycle, they dealt with traitors by hacking off their limbs one-by-one and offer them a choice: eat their own flesh or starve. He states that Udina deserved far worse than a bullet. If Ashley/Kaidan was killed, he will say that the same applies to them, with the dialogue changing slightly if the renegade interrupt was not taken and Javik himself shot them. Otherwise, he states that if Ashley/Kaidan failed to see reason, their death would've been certain. He declares that there is only one enemy in this war: Reapers. No others will be tolerated. **Whether Javik is in the squad or not during the mission, on the Normandy, he states that he would like to visit the Citadel when it is not infested with traitors. **If Javik was in the squad during the mission, he will comment that Kai Leng bears watching. Javik states that he feels his blood run cold. If he was not in the squad, he will say that Kai Leng is a good name for an enemy he will enjoy killing most. *If brought on Priority: Geth Dreadnought, Javik will compare the geth to the zha'til, a synthetic race of his time that was corrupted by the Reapers before the Protheans set their star supernova; Shepard mentions the reluctance involved with destroying the Alpha Relay. He will also comment that the Geth Dreadnought's main gun is comparable in power to that of Penumbra Apex, the flagship of the Prothean Empire. **If Shepard entered a relationship with Tali, Javik will say he does not understand when the two begin flirting. Once EDI explains their relationship, he will say that mating between species is a pointless exercise. *After Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons, Javik will say, "You took a great risk in allowing a machine access to your mind, Commander. What if they had infected you?" *After Priority: Rannoch: **If peace is made between geth and quarians, Javik states that no such peace can last. He would've destroyed the geth and hoped that the quarians are reliable, stating he doesn't trust a species that hides behind masks. **Javik tells Shepard that the only conflict that should be ended is the one with the Reapers. He says that diplomacy doesn't win wars, powerful and plentiful firearms do. * During Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery, Javik remarks that the asari should have simply killed the Ardat-Yakshi and insists his people would never have allowed such monsters to walk among them. After the mission, Javik will comment that the Normandy crew seems to be shocked by the monstrosities they've encountered and reveals that during his war, every battle with the Reapers conjured a new nightmare. *If brought on Priority: Thessia, he has a few scenes to himself: **During the shuttle ride planetside, Javik will mention having read reports about Liara's mother being indoctrinated. **He uses his Prothean talent to read the asari commander when she's having some doubts at the beginning. **At the temple, he mentions the true facts behind each piece of asari mythology, further discomforting Liara with each revelation--such that the asari predilection for biotics was the result of years of genetic engineering by the Protheans, that the Protheans deflected a meteor that would have impacted Thessia and protected the asari from a race called the oravores, who wanted to exploit Thessia's vast resources. **At the end, when it is discovered that the asari were harbouring a Prothean Beacon, Javik will have more dialogue. If Shepard states that the Mars ruins was where humanity got mass effect technology, Javik states that Protheans learned of it from the ruins of the inusannon, the race that preceded his, and they kept it secret for centuries. Though Liara tries to deny it, Javik points out that even a small amount of data could give the asari an edge and asked if she feels insulted that her government didn't involve her. If in squad, he would be the first to spot an artifact needed to activate it. Liara says "It must think you're Prothean because of the cipher!" to which Javik sarcastically responds, "Or it could be the Prothean standing next to you." **When the Prothean VI Vendetta mentions that an indoctrinated splinter group sabotaged the Protheans' attempt to use the Crucible, Javik will say, "I always suspected as much." **During the conversation with the Prothean VI Vendetta, it would acknowledge Javik, commenting that it knew of his mission and asked if the current cycle can avenge their people. Javik will state that they have earned the right to try. *After Priority: Thessia, depending on whether any or all of the artifacts in the Temple of Athame are interacted with or not, Javik's dialogue will differ during his argument with Liara. *During Priority: Horizon: **Upon seeing the videos of the refugees being turned into Husks, instead of reacting with surprise or confusion, Javik will grimly state that he is familiar with this process. He then offers his condolences to Shepard. *After Priority: Horizon: **When Tali is drunk in the lounge, going to Javik's quarters will show Tali talking to Javik over the intercom, drunkenly saying that even though he acts gruff towards her, Javik likes Liara. Javik tells her that being drunk is imprudent for her weakened immune system, and she says, "And you like me, too!". **If Javik's quarters was visited first before the lounge, Tali instead thanks Javik over the intercom for uplifting Liara's spirits during their confrontation after Priority: Thessia. Javik notes that back when Protheans were fighting the Reapers, soldiers' personal feelings didn't matter especially when survival is at stake and in light of far worse atrocities than those committed at Sanctuary. Tali sympathizes, and Javik finds her sympathy unnecessary but appreciates it nonetheless. He then comments that quarians always were emotional, probably owing to their eco-symbiotic society, to which Tali replies that maybe it's just genuine. **Javik notes that the crew is shocked by the true face of Sanctuary, when they shouldn't be. He explains that in his cycle, there were worse atrocities that were committed, such as a planet full of densorin who thought that sacrificing their own children could placate the Reapers; it only made their extinction much easier. He states that the Illusive Man's ambitions are nothing short of madness and advises that Shepard silence him once and for all. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **While reviewing videos on the Lazarus Project: ***When Shepard express doubt about being truly alive, Javik will say, "It does not matter. You are fighting. That is answer enough." ***After the second video explaining that the Illusive Man expected Shepard to work with him, Javik will say, "The past is irrelevant. Stopping him now is all that matters." ***After the third video detailing that the Illusive Man set up sympathetic faces on the Normandy SR-2 to prevent Shepard from seeing the real Cerberus, Javik will say, "Impressive manipulation techniques." **Upon discovering the remains of the Human-Reaper, Javik will say, "Proto-Reaper. Based on humans. An abomination." *Towards the final stage of the game, your conversation with Javik in his quarters will finally deal with the Echo Shard. Depending on how you reply on should he relive the memory it contains, the conversation in the FOB during the Priority: Earth will result in different conversation: **If you encourage Javik to relive it: he'll pass the Echo Shard to you so it'll add Shepard's memory into it, and said that he'll end his life after the war to join his people; **If you told him to let the past rest and interrupted the fight between him and Liara, Javik said he'd co-write a book about the Prothean with Liara. **If you told him to let the past rest, did not interrupt the fight between him and Liara, and spoke to him on the Citadel, Javik believes that the hanar will welcome him and he could live among them like a king. *During the extended cut ending, if Javik was injured during the sprint to the beam and Shepard helps him back onto the Normandy he will demand that this is where he belongs, and that he can still fight dispite his injured state. Spontaneous Sometimes Javik will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During the mission on Sur'kesh, when a yahg is released from containment he will comment: "They were smaller in my cycle." *After Priority: Sur'Kesh, Javik has a conversation with Liara, asking her why she is so interested in his species. She explains her fascination with Protheans, believing his species to be enlightened. As for Javik, she will wonder what it would be like to wake up to a new galaxy. Javik states his belief that this cycle cares too much about what other species think. He asks what does saving Eve accomplish in uniting krogans, turians and salarians. Liara will remind him that they can't defeat the Reapers alone. Javik states that they must demand their help, not give in to their selfish requests. Liara states that it's not that simple. Javik growls that they should destroy them if they refuse. He apologizes for the last comment, admitting that some of Grunt's aggression had rubbed off on him. *During Attican Traverse: Krogan Team, after Shepard finishes conversing with Grunt, Javik will say that the krogan base camp has been decimated, and Javik thinks it's because krogan are overconfident, their greatest weakness. *During Tuchanka: Turian Platoon, Javik will state that, like the turians, war was a major part of Prothean society, and that anyone who couldn't fight the Reapers was left behind. *After Tuchanka: Bomb, Javik will converse with Garrus over the comm, complimenting that his race would've made a fine addition to the Prothean Empire due to their cunning; they dispute over whether "slave race" or "subservient race" are different. However, he criticizes the turians for failing to detonate the bomb or use it as leverage against the krogan. Garrus states that they are just trying to keep the peace. Javik retorts that nothing changes because of it. Garrus adds on the plus side, they all get to live another day. *On Priority: Tuchanka: **When approaching the Reaper, Javik will comment that he's out for revenge, not suicide. **During the part where the Reaper shoots towards the squad, Javik will say "I remember this part" and that "This was the easy part!". *During Priority: The Citadel II, Javik will comment that during the Protheans' war with the Reapers, entire planet fell because their leaders were indoctrinated, turning their own armies against each other. *During N7: Cerberus Fighter Base: After defeating the Atlas, Shepard will ask, "Anyone wounded?" To which Javik will respond, "It shouldn't matter." *During Priority: Rannoch, upon encountering a Reaper Destroyer, Javik will shout, "You will die first!" *During Priority: Thessia, Javik will mention that in his cycle, the Reapers turned their own children against them. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters, when EDI mentions that Cerberus employs Reaper technology to turn hapless civilians into functional shock troopers, Javik will compare it to how the Reapers turned his people into the Collectors. Category:Unique dialogue